


Cursed Luck

by TigressJade



Series: Shadows Over Brooklyn AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Good Luck Chuck (2007), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Good Luck Chuck Curse, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Movie Fusion, Romantic Comedy Nonsense, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: A drabble where Magnus is cursed and all his lovers always inevitably meet their soulmates the moment he starts to feel anything for them.  Until Alec Lightwood comes into his life, making Magnus feel more strongly than he's ever felt for anyone, and all the more desperate for a way to break to his curse.





	Cursed Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble where Magnus is caught in the equivalent of the curse from Good Luck Chuck, where Chuck's lovers meet their soulmates after he sleeps with them/starts to care about them. Magnus is desperate for Alec not to become another person drawn away from him by the curse. 
> 
> This is one of a few tumblr drabbles I've written for general enjoyment. So please, enjoy. ;)

Magnus is cursed like Chuck in Good Luck Chuck.  Every person he gets with or sleeps with automatically meets their predestined match right after he sleeps with them and/or starts to love them.  Then Alec comes along and Magnus is super paranoid that he’s going to lose him.  Magnus is still a warlock and Alec is an out as gay Shadowhunter.

Alec is still totally the first one to accept Magnus warlock mark.

Then the Lightwoods try to set Alec up with a gay Shadowhunter to save the family honor and they even have the wedding date arranged and Magnus finds out and is like internally flipping out, while also trying not to scare Alec away and oh my god he wants to tell Alec he loves him, but it’s too much.

Then Alec is forced to go on missions with this Shadowhunter and Magnus is completely losing his cool and they get into this fight because Magnus is incredibly jealous.  Only, it’s two days before the wedding and on the morning of the wedding they still haven’t made up, because Magnus had clients and is pouting and Alec is doing the same, while still professing that he’s not going to any wedding that his boyfriend isn’t a part of.

Then Magnus shows up at the church to win Alec back only to find Alec went MIA the morning of and hasn’t been seen since.  Maryse is on a warpath and Jace and Izzy are looking way too smug.  Izzy whispers that Alec hiding out at Izzy’s girlfriend Clary’s apartment with Clary and her mom and would Magnus please go and get him so he’ll stop grimacing and go back to smiling like he’s been doing ever since he started dating him.

Magnus goes there only to realize it’s Jocelyn’s apartment and she’s lowkey amused by Magnus showing up to get his Shadowhunter boyfriend…apparently Izzy’s been keeping the Fray’s secret for a while now and Jocelyn’s had time to actually rethink her strategy and tell Clary the truth now that she can’t exactly erase Clary’s girlfriend from her head without being straight out Worst Mother of the Year™.

Magnus manages to talk Alec out of the room he’s holed up in and give him this whole speech about how Magnus is cursed and that for the first time he actually wanted to fight for someone rather than let the curse take them from him.  Alec says he hasn’t felt drawn to anyone but Magnus in spite of already having slept with him and that he’s loved him for months he just didn’t know how to say it, because competing with an immortal warlock’s past lovers is extremely intimidating dammit.

But Magnus doesn’t care because “I love you Alexander” and Alec repeats that he feels the same and that they should see how this goes.

They kiss, but this time because they said the magic three words Alec is enough to actually break Magnus curse complete with Spell-Shattering Golden Sparks™ and they don’t realize until like 20 years later that the curse also backfired and made Alec completely immortal.  Madzie, Rafe and Max were the ones to actually figure it out. Ragnor and Raphael never let Magnus live it down until someone actually curses them and breaking it required, much as our favorite vampire denies it, True Love’s Kiss™.


End file.
